Salvaje en el piano bar
by Claudia1542
Summary: Un piano será testigo de una noche mágica, entre baile, disfraces, y un agente de seguridad que se mete en todo... para Nico [ZxR]


**Hiiiiiiii!! Vuelvo a estar aquí, esta vez con un oneshot (dios, k pesada soy)...**

**Bue, esto es una excusa para escribir un lemmon de Zoro y Robin, pk ya no podía más… y eso k disfruté como una enana escribiendo el lemmon de Smoker y Hina… dios, k lemmonera soy… sniff **

**Espero que os guste**

* * *

**SALVAJE EN EL PIANO-BAR. **

¡Eres un imbécil!- Le gritó Nami, agarrándole la mejilla y tirando de ella- ¡Siempre tienes que liarla!

¡Maldito capitán incompetente!- Bramó Zoro, apartándose se la navegante por si las moscas.

¿Pero tú qué narices dices?- Le gritó entonces a él la pelirroja- ¡Si tú también les has arreado!

¡Pero porque Luffy lo ha ordenado!

¡Pues entonces no te quejes de tu capitán, idiota!- Le increpó Sanji, interponiéndose entre el peliverde y la chica-. Y no le grites a Nami-swan…

¡Cállate, cejas bonitas!

¡Callaos los dos!- Nami les alzó un puño ante la cara.

¿Me devuelves mi mejilla, Nami?- Preguntó Luffy, a ver si entre la confusión colaba y la pelirroja le soltaba la cara.

¡No me da la gana!- Estiró más la piel- ¡Y vosotros dos!. ¡Imbéciles!. ¡Dejad de pelearos!

Chopper miraba la escena escondido a su peculiar sistema tras las piernas de Robin. Al otro lado de la morena estaba Usopp, haciendo el amago de esconderse también tras ella, pero no atreviéndose. Franky, sentado en un banco, observaba la estampa con la risa a flor de piel. Él, otro de los culpables, se mantenía al margen, luciendo una semi-sonrisa.

La arqueóloga, seria, agarró al reno y entró en la enorme cocina, alejándole del "peligro". Sentó al doctor en la mesa y se sirvió una taza de humeante café. Seguía escuchando los gritos de su amiga. Se sentó junto al reno y bebió.

El cocinero entró en la cocina echando humo seguido por un malhumorado Zoro, con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

¡O esa mujer deja de gritar o te juro que…!- Empezó el peliverde, sentándose en lado opuesto del que estaba Robin. Calló cuando la pelirroja entró corriendo.

¡Os odio a todos!- se sentó junto a la morena y se abrazó a ella, fingiendo un sonoro llanto.

Robin la abrazó cuando el capitán entraba en escena con la cara colorada, seguido de Usopp. La navegante lloraba tan exageradamente que a Luffy le costó aguantarse una risita. Se tapó la boca con las manos.

Sanji puso una enorme olla en el fuego y empezó a cortar los ingredientes, mientras todos los demás restaban sentados en la mesa. Nami había dejado de lloriquear y miraba a los hombres con rabia.

¡Vamos, Nami!- Empezó el capitán- Si no ha sido tan grave…

¿Qué no ha sido tan grave?. ¡Te juro que a veces pareces retrasado mental!

¡Ala, no te pases, Nami!

¡Habéis arreado una soberana paliza a una guardia de una ciudad!- Bramó la navegante- ¡Seguro que todos están buscándonos y no podemos irnos hasta que se cargue el Log-pose!. ¡Esto es terrible!

Y se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de Robin, que tuvo que esquivarla con un brazo extra para que no le derramara su café del golpe.

-Habían entrado a robar…- expuso Zoro, mirando con hambre como Sanji cortaba unas manzanas para el curry.

-¡No iban a robar!- Nami alzó la cabeza- ¡Eran una guardia!. ¡Vendrían a ver si éramos piratas!

-Nami… ¡Somos piratas!- Contestó Zoro, viendo que le tocaba a él defender a los de su bando, puesto que Luffy ya estaba tirando del delantal de Sanji y no prestaba atención a la conversación- ¿Qué crees que nos hubieran hecho?

-Dios mío… Estoy intentando razonar con una panda de subnormales…

-Navegante… Cálmate…- dijo Robin- No sabemos qué va a pasarnos.

-Tiene razón- apoyó el cyborg-. Sólo podemos esperar.

-¡Os ponéis de su parte!- Gritó Nami, apartándose de Robin.

Zoro resopló de cansancio. Vio la cara de desconcierto de Franky y lo compadeció. Acostumbrarse a los numeritos de Nami, con gritos y golpes incluidos, era duro. Nami volvía a sollozar exageradamente, esta vez sin el apoyo de la arqueóloga.

Nami sólo dejó de llorar y gritar cuando Sanji les sirvió arroz con carne al curry.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Preguntó Nami una vez todos estuvieron en la mesa comiendo.

Esperemos a ver qué pasa- sugirió Sanji-. Nos quedamos aquí y en cuanto de cargue el Log-Pose nos largamos.

Pero yo quiero ir a ver el pueblo…- dijo Luffy cuando terminó la comida de su plato.

¡Si no la hubieras liado podríamos ir!- Gritó la navegante, propinándole un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

Hay alguien en cubierta- dijo el espadachín, frunciendo el ceño y agudizando bien su oído.

¿Alguien en cubierta?

¡Shhht!- Zoro se levantó, seguido de Franky, y salió lentamente por la puerta de la cocina.

¿Dónde vas, Robin?- Preguntó el reno cuando la mujer se levantó.

A ver- le contestó, soltándose de su agarre y caminando hacia cubierta.

Salió a cielo descubierto y vio a los dos hombres, y frente a ellos, había cinco individuos. Sintió a Sanji pasar por su lado y lo vio unirse a sus dos nakamas.

¿Quién sois?- inquirió el cyborg, mirando intimidatoriamente a los visitantes.

Robin advirtió que eran muy jóvenes, y dos de ellos temblaban.

Somos la guardia personal del alcalde- dijo el que parecía el portavoz del grupo.

¿El alcalde?- Robin se adelantó y se colocó a la altura de sus compañeros.

Sí… Quiere veros- informó el joven-. Pide permiso para subir a bordo.

Se miraron entre ellos un momento hasta que Zoro habló:

Que suba.

¿Las gracias?- Preguntó Luffy cuando el visitante le reveló el motivo de su visita.

-Sí- dijo el hombre, aceptando el ofrecimiento de sentarse en la mesa-. Nadie se había librado jamás de esa guardia.

¿Cómo?- Nami quería saber más.

Veréis- el alcalde aceptó la taza de café que Sanji le acercó-, la guardia que vino a atacaros esta mañana es peligrosa. Cuando hace veinte años accedí al poder en el pueblo, nombré a los hombres mas cualificados como mi guardia personal. Resolvían muchos problemas al principio y eran muy eficientes. Pero desde hace unos diez años escaparon de mi control y se creen los amos del lugar. Engañan a los visitantes, cobran impuestos absurdos, y saquean sin control. Nadie los podía parar.

¿Os hemos hecho un favor?- Preguntó Luffy, viendo como Nami se quedaba blanca.

¡Claro!- Respondió el hombre- ¡No sabemos como agradecéroslo!

¡Nami!. ¿Has visto?.¡Hemos hecho bien!

Ha.. Ha sido de pura chorra…- la navegante no salía de su asombro.

Por eso os pido que aceptéis nuestro agradecimiento- el alcalde sonrió.

¡Claro que sí!- Nami se acercó a él, ansiosa y extendió una mano- ¡Aceptaremos cualquier cantidad que quiera pagarnos!

Todos, incluido el alcalde, la miraron como si estuviera loca.

No… Verá… No pensaba ofrecerles dinero….

¿No?

No…- El hombre se frotaba las manos- Mañana mi hija cumple dieciocho años…y quisiera invitarles a la fiesta que celebramos cada año en su honor.

¿Fiesta?- Dijo Nami, bajando la mano avergonzada.

¿Fiesta?- Preguntó el capitán, emocionado- ¡Eso suena a mucha comida!

¡Oh sí!. ¡La habrá!- Exclamó el alcalde- Sólo hay una condición.

¡La que sea si hay comida!

Tenéis que venir disfrazados. Es el capricho de mi hija este año.

Las caras de todos hablaban por si solas.

¡Si hombre!- Exclamó Luffy al ver el disfraz de su navegante- ¿Cuánto te has gastado tú en ese vestido?

¡Lo que me dio la gana!

¡Pero nos dijiste que no teníamos dinero y que nos gastásemos poco!- Se quejó el chico, mirando su traje.

Pues has conseguido un disfraz muy bonito, Luffy- le animó Nami, buscando desesperadamente cambiar de tema.

Se miró en el enorme espejo que decoraba el Hall de la sala donde se celebraba la fiesta. Sus compañeros aun no habían llegado. Esperaba causar sensación con su espectacular disfraz. Le había llevado horas peinarse, maquillarse y vestirse y el resultado le había sido más que satisfactorio.

¿De novia?- Preguntó una de sobra conocida voz tras ella. Se volvió- Eres una cutre.

Era Zoro, vestido con unos pantalones de piel rojos, abiertos por ambos lados y atados con unas cintas, una cinta a la cabeza adornada con plumas que le llegaba a más de media espalda y unas pinturas extrañas adornando su pecho y su cara. Lucía igualmente sus tres pendientes, su pañuelo en el brazo y una especie de bolsa bandolera con tres lanzas a la espalda.

¡Ja!. ¡Te burlas de mí!- Exclamó Nami al verle- ¿De qué vas?. ¿De indio?

¿Y tú de novia?

¡Sí!

¡Y yo de luchador de Sumo!- Exclamó Luffy, enseñándole el tanga que se había hecho para la ocasión. Estaba realmente ridículo.

¡Jajajajaja!- Rió el peliverde, mirando a sus nakamas- Damos todos pena…

Pena darás tú…. ¿Un indio?- Sanji entró en el hall- Desde luego te pega, porque no paras de hacerlo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhh!- Gritó el espadachín- ¿Vas de príncipe?

Sí¿qué pasa?

¡Jajajajaja!

¿De qué te ríes, imbécil?- Amenazó el cocinero con el puño en alto.

¡De ti!- Zoro no podía dejar de mirar el atuendo de su nakama. Azul, brillante, pomposo, con chorreras, con medias hasta media pierna, pantalones globo, en fin, todo un modelito digno de risa.

Parad ya- dictó Nami, deseosa de entrar-. Los dos estáis ridículos. Así que callaros.

Eso… ¡Entremos a comer de una vez!

¡Esperadnos!

Dos payasos, uno alto y otro que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla.

¡Wohohohoooo!. ¡¡Han llegado el gran Payaso Usopp y su magnífico ayudante Choppeeeeeer!!- Gritó el alto, haciendo que todos se giraran a mirarlos.

¡Sííííííííííí!- Gritó el pequeño reno, ataviados ambos con trajes de rombos, pelucas de colores y las caras pintadas- Mira Nami… ¡Robin me ha pintado la nariz roja!

¡De payasos!- Empezó a burlarse Zoro, pero Nami le lanzó una mirada de odio y él la siguió hacia dentro.

La sala estaba decorada al más puro estilo adolescente cursi. Lazos rosas por todas partes, lámparas doradas y una enorme mesa llena de comida que Luffy ya estaba probando. El alcalde les saludó y les presentó a su hija, una chica menuda, con el pelo rosa y vestida con un traje de princesa tan ridículo como el de Sanji, dando la sensación de estar viendo una enorme medusa rosa. Nami, cuando la joven se perdió de vista, se disculpó con el hombre por ir más guapa que su hija, y el hombre la miró con resignación.

Bebieron, y Nami se empezaba a impacientar ante la ausencia de Robin y Franky. Zoro bebía en la barra, mirando a la puerta todo el rato. Pronto ambos quedaron tan sorprendidos como el resto de la sala.

¡¡SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!

La puerta se abrió de par en par y los puños de Franky llamaron la atención de todos los asistentes a la fiesta. Nami se llevó la mano a la cabeza, muerta de vergüenza ajena.

¿Pero que narices haces, idiota?- Gritó la pelirroja acercándose a ellos.

¡Ha roto las puertas!- Exclamó el alcalde, viendo el destrozo que los puños del cyborg habían hecho.

¡Pero si ha sido una entrada muy Súper!- Se defendía el cyborg.

En medio del alboroto (Franky estaba empeñado en arreglar rápidamente la puerta), Zoro captó a Robin con la mirada. Decidió en cuestión de nano-segundos que era el único disfraz que no le parecía ridículo. La miró de arriba abajo, y luego otra vez arriba, seguro en el refugio de la barra. Llevaba un antifaz negro, con una nariz de gato y bigotes, una cinta en el pelo con orejas y llevaba los labios pintados de rojo. Incluso desde la distancia pudo ver el azul brillante de sus ojos a través de las rendijas del antifaz. Su disfraz consistía en uno de sus eternos corsés, negro, un pantalón cortísimo ajustado y unas medias negras hasta medio muslo. Unos botines y una cola negra de terciopelo, que ahora mismo acariciaba con las manos, cubiertas por unos guantes al codo de la misma tela.

Cuando volvió a mirarle la cara se sobresaltó al ver que ella le devolvía la mirada, adornada con una amplia sonrisa. Se sonrojó y miró su vaso, ahora vacío. Necesitaba distraerse, cambiar el registro. Si seguía mirando a Robin no iba a ser capaz de mantener mucho su cordura. Miró a Franky.

Eso si que no tenía desperdicio alguno. Era una especia de policía o de guardia de seguridad, el peliverde no estaba seguro. Gorro de policía, chaqueta azul con insignias, cinturón con una porra, una pistola y unas esposas colgando, botas de madero… Lo único que Zoro echó en falta fueron los pantalones. En fin, Franky era un policía en tanga.

Sonrió, y cuando se dio cuenta Robin estaba sentada a su lado y lo miraba a través de su antifaz de gata.

Un indio…

Zoro la miró a los ojos. ¿Iba de indio? Ni lo sabía. Pero vio a Franky acercarse refunfuñando y decidió actuar rápido.

Una gata…

Sí. Una gata.

Tienes suerte de que Sanji aun no te haya descubierto- dijo Zoro. Acto seguido se sorprendió de haber dicho una cosa así.

Sí- ella le sonreía-. Está con Nami.

¡No les ha gustado mi entrada Súper!- Se quejó Franky, sentándose al otro lado de Robin- ¡Eh, vas de indio!

Sí…

¡Es Súper!

Nami bailaba con Sanji en medio de la pista, Usopp bailaba con Chopper y Luffy comía como un loco apoyado en la mesa. Los otros tres les miraban desde la barra a veces en silencio, a veces comentando cosas.

Mirad a Nami y Sanji…- dijo Zoro en voz baja- Sanji parece un idiota.

¿No vais a bailar?- Les preguntó de repente Franky a los otros dos.

¿No-Nosotros?- Tartamudeó Zoro, rezando porque no se le notara el sonrojo.

Claro- Franky se levantó-. Pensé que la sacarías a bailar al menos. No podemos dejar a una señorita sin bailar.

Robin sonrió y Zoro miró a otro lado.

Y si no lo haces tú lo haré yo… Duendecillo verde…

El espadachín no respondió. Un pequeño nudo se formó cuando vio a Robin alejarse de él con Franky. La miró. Estaba condenadamente preciosa. Había dejado correr su gran oportunidad de sacarla a bailar, agarrarla de la cintura y…

Meneó la cabeza. Estaba pensando tonterías. Necesitaba aire fresco y un poco de agua. El vino no era buen consejero. Así que salió de la fiesta en busca de un lavabo para mojarse un poco la cara. Desde luego el cyborg ese no se andaba con rodeos.

Se asomó a la calle, que encontró ahora vacía, con un vaso lleno de una bebida anaranjada en la mano. Dedujo que todo el mundo estaría en la maldita fiesta a la que no tenía ganas de volver. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la puerta de la sala de fiestas, a la espera de que algo lo distrajese un rato. Podía oír risas y música, y se imaginó a una mujer bailando con un hombre, que no era él, y poco a poco le fue poniendo cara a esa mujer. Y tenía unos enormes ojos azules. Los mismos que encontró frente a él cuando alzó la vista.

Haw- saludó ella alzando una mano. Le sonreía.

¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó él, algo huraño. Robin se sentó a su lado- Deberías estar bailando.

No tenía más ganas de bailar- Robin le miraba intensamente. Él evitaba sus ojos, sabía que le arderían-. ¿Por qué te has ido?

¿Por qué te has ido tú?

Por que Sanji me ha descubierto- contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

¿En serio?

En parte sí…- Robin se quitó el antifaz y lo sostuvo entre sus manos- Quería saber por qué te has ido.

Por que la fiesta me aburre- dijo él, cansinamente- y porque estoy ridículo vestido así.

Todos estamos ridículos- perfecto, ya tenía tema.

No- Zoro la miró por fin a los ojos-. Tú no estás ridícula… Tú estás…

Robin se quedó mirándolo, ya sin sonreír, esperando una respuesta. ¿Cómo estaba?. ¿Preciosa?. ¿Cómo?

Estás… Salvaje… Sí…- ya está. Estaba dicho. Y ella abrió los ojos como platos-

¿Salvaje?

Entonces, sin saber de dónde demonios había sacado el valor suficiente, la besó. La besó y ella abrió los ojos en una expresión de profunda sorpresa. Vaciló una fracción de segundo y se colgó de su cuello, presionando su boca contra los labios del chico, empezando a sustituir la sorpresa por pasión.

Muchas veces había imaginado como sería besar a Zoro. Muchas veces, al verlo entrenando en el barco o peleando con alguien, deseaba que la misma pasión que ponía en esas cosas la pusiera con todo. Y esperaba que así fuera. Un hombre que mostraba tanta energía y pasión en la guerra, era de esperar que fuera así en el amor. Y ella quería comprobarlo.

Por eso no se sorprendió cuando notó la lengua del hombre en su boca, invadiéndola con rabia. Robin gimió levemente y respondió con ansia al beso, peleando con su propia lengua.

Se separaron y ambos quedaron mudos. Robin lucía una enorme sonrisa en la boca y Zoro la miró con los ojos como platos.

Te he besado…

Sí- la chica agarró una de las manos de Zoro entre las suyas-. Me has besado… Sin duda.

Vaya…- Zoro se llevó una mano a los labios, debatiéndose entre la confusión y la lujuria. Los labios de Robin habían dejado huella.

Miró su vaso, culpando al líquido alcohólico de su repentino valor. Bendijo el whisky con toda su alma si era capaz de hacerle hacer cosas como esa. Robin rió levemente al verlo mirando el vaso así y lo tomó. Lo acercó a sus labios y, lentamente para que el indio no se perdiera un solo fotograma, vertió líquido como el fuego entre sus labios, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo.

Zoro hizo ademán de fruncir el ceño pero Robin le devolvió el vaso. La miró a los ojos y esta vez fue ella la que le besó a él. Zoro creyó no estar pisando tierra firme, o al menos era parecido lo que sentía en su estómago. Se sorprendió de lo suaves que le resultaban sus labios, tan apetecibles a la vista como al tacto, y más labio con labio.

Pero no. Un flash de cordura repentina cruzó su cerebro y apartó a Robin de él. Ella lo miró confundida pero no tuvo tiempo de leer nada en sus ojos. El chico se levantó y se encaminó a la sala de fiestas.

¿A dónde…?

Deberíamos volver a la fiesta…- Robin se levantó y lo agarró de un brazo. Tiró de él.

No… ¿Por qué, Zoro?- Dijo la chica. Bajó la mirada al suelo sin soltar su agarre- Estábamos bien ahí…

Debemos volver…- repitió él, mirando hacia el alto edificio- Por favor…

Robin suspiró y le soltó. Le vio empezar a caminar sin volver la vista ni una sola vez y entrar al hall del edificio. Se volvió a poner su antifaz, se arregló el pelo y siguió al chico con la cabeza alta. Entró al hall y se vio reflejada en el espejo. Sonrió irónicamente. Esa podría haber sido su noche. Casi arrastrando los pies entró en la sala donde la fiesta, la comida y las risas no habían decaído.

Vio a Zoro, en apariencia enfadado, con Franky en la barra. El cyborg parecía disgustado. Al verla entrar abrió la boca de la sorpresa.

¿Qué hacéis los dos aquí?- Preguntó a Robin cuando llegó junto a ellos- ¡¡Deberíais estar haciendo algo más Súper!!

¿Qué?- Zoro estampó su vaso con poca finura sobre la barra del shock.

Robin se tapó los ojos con una mano.

Franky…

¿Qué?- Franky se encogió de hombros- No me jodáis… Sois los dos unos imbéciles.

Franky…

¿Para qué demonios te vas tras él si no, gatita?

¡Franky!- Exclamó Robin, harta de llamarle en voz baja.

Señaló al peliverde, que seguía con la mano sobre el vaso en la barra, mirando a un punto fijo de la pared de enfrente y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

¡Wooo!- Franky se acercó a Zoro y éste le gruñó bruscamente- ¿Qué le pasa a éste?

Franky…- Robin apoyó una mano en su hombro y tiró de él- Déjale… Has sido tú.

¿Yo?

Sí…

¡Pero si no he dicho nada malo!- El cyborg se defendía mientras Robin tiraba de él y la gente de alrededor empezaba a mirarlos- ¡Es la verdad!

Robin suspiró profundamente y volvió la mirada hacia el peliverde, que para su sorpresa se la devolvía. Franky siguió caminando sin Robin y se perdió entre la gente, a Robin le pareció que llorando. Pretendía volver a la barra a hablar con su objetivo cuando Sanji la interceptó.

¡Robin, gatita!

Ahora no, Sanji-kun…- dijo sonriendo abiertamente. Miró a Zoro una fracción de segundo.

¡Ese disfraz es una pasada!

Antes de que la morena pudiera contestar al halago una fuerte mano la tomó por la muñeca y la arrastró. En cosa de segundos se vio siguiendo a Zoro entre la multitud de gente que bailaba y bebía. Apretó su mano, pero él siguió su viaje sin siquiera girarse ni decir nada.

La sacó de la sala y, nada más ver el hall, Zoro se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. La aprisionó contra la pared y saqueó su boca sin pensarlo dos veces. Robin gimió ante el contacto tan exagerado de sus cuerpos y sus labios.

Esta vez fue ella la que se apartó de él y lo guió agarrándolo de la mano. Buscó las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores.

¿A dónde vamos?

Busquemos un sitio… apartado… ¿no?- Robin empezó a subir las escaleras sin soltarle de la mano.

Sí…- Zoro sonrió abiertamente, disfrutando de la vista del cuerpo de la mujer subiendo las escaleras desde atrás- Entra en la primera sala que veas.

Robin sonrió y así hizo. La primera sala resultó ser una sala musical. Una barra de bar, varias mesas y sillas y un enorme piano de cola en el centro adornaban la habitación. La morena soltó la mano del chico y se acercó al fino instrumento. Pasó la yema del dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre las teclas, de punta a punta. Zoro miró a la gata negra arañar las teclas, produciendo un sonido creciente y placentero.

Se acercó al piano y la agarró de la cintura. La apoyó en un lateral del piano y volvió a besarla. La timidez, el orgullo y la ya lejana desconfianza abandonaron al chico como por arte de magia. Ahora era Zoro el valiente, el que iba a consumar lo que tantas veces había imaginado en el más estricto secreto. Robin tiró de su tocado de plumas y lo arrojó al suelo, y él se deshizo de su bandolera armada.

Hagámoslo sobre el piano…- demandó la morena, lanzando lejos su antifaz de gato.

Zoro la siguió hasta que ella tocó las teclas con los dedos. La agarró de las caderas y la sentó encima del piano bruscamente. Un fuerte y distorsionado sonido salió del elegante instrumento cuando Robin se sentó sobre las teclas.

Dejó escapar una risita divertida y lo abrazó con piernas y brazos, atrayendo el fuerte cuerpo del peliverde hacia ella. Zoro le agarró una de las manos y la acercó a su boca. Mordió la punta del dedo corazón y tiró, arrastrando el guante con él. La morena lo miraba atentamente, mientras él procedía con el otro guante de igual forma. Les fue impresionante sentirse así, anticipando en sus imaginaciones lo que estaba por pasar, escuchando las risas y la música de fondo, rodeados de mesas y lujo en un piano bar.

El pecho de Zoro estaba al descubierto gracias al disfraz y Robin no dudó en recorrerlo con las yemas de los dedos en cuanto estuvieron liberadas. Acarició su piel suave marcada de cicatrices mientras su corsé empezaba a ceder ante los tirones que Zoro daba a la cuerda que lo sujetaba en el centro de su pecho.

Tienes que desatarlo- la mujer se encargó de desanudar la cuerda-. Así…

Gracias…- dijo Zoro al ver por fin el objeto de su deseo en ese momento.

Robin apenas había destapado sus pechos pero el ansia que recorría las venas del peliverde y le nublaba la mente le impulsó a agarrar uno con cada mano. Robin clavó las manos en el piano, produciendo sonidos a cada movimiento, cuando el chico empezó a mover las manos. Los ojos le iban de sus manos al rostro de Robin, donde disfrutaba sus expresiones, y luego otra vez a sus manos y a lo que éstas cubrían.

Siguió él mismo desatando el corsé y descubriendo progresivamente su capricho. Descubrió por completo sus dos montes morenos, que se irguieron ante él, majestuosos. No desató del todo la prenda y ésta no se abrió del todo, por lo que permaneció agarrada a la cintura de Robin. El chico, preso de su impaciencia, llevó los labios hasta su escote.

Esto es una locura…- dejó escapar él entre beso y beso.

La morena sonrió. Las reacciones del chico eran realmente sorprendentes.

Pues menuda locura- contestó ella, empezando a notar su respiración agitada-. No tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

Pero sí quiero…

Pues sigue.

El chico obedeció, atrapando un pezón erecto entre sus labios. Le sorprendió que sus pechos fuesen tan suaves y le supiesen tan bien. Se entretuvo con ellos hasta que se hartó, provocando, para su regocijo personal, los primeros jadeos en ella. Robin se agarró a su espalda mientras él bajaba con sus manos hasta encontrar el pequeño pantaloncito. Se deshizo rápidamente de él y empezó a deslizarlo por sus piernas.

Luego se paró a mirarla. Las medias, que llegaban a medio muslo, le encantaban y lo excitaban aún más. Decidió no deshacerse de ellas. Se dio cuenta de que la ropa interior de Robin era minúscula. Llevó las manos a su trasero apretándose contra ella, para que la chica notase todo lo excitado que estaba, y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un tanga pequeñísimo.

Robin empezó a morderle las clavículas, la nuez, los hombros, mientras él empezaba a moverse contra ella, empujándola contra las teclas en un simulacro de lo que más tarde iba a suceder.

El corazón le iba a mil, y amenazaba con saltarle del pecho si seguía con todo eso. Notó algo frío golpeándole el estómago a cada impulso. Llevó la mano ahí, y encontró el botón los pantalones rojos del chico. Lo desabrochó y el chico se detuvo. Bajó lentamente la cremallera, mientras lo miraba a los ojos fijamente y una sonrisa traviesa dibujaba sus labios. Metió las manos en el estrecho pantalón, disfrutando los jadeos de sorpresa que el chico no podía evitar soltar. Acarició toda la superficie con la mano, mientras buscaba su boca con la suya. La encontró en un beso húmedo y largo que no impidió a la mujer encontrarse con el miembro erecto del chico entre sus manos.

Él apoyó las manos en el piano, una a cada lado del trasero de Robin, provocando otro de los ruidos estridentes con las teclas, mientras ella empezaba a acariciar tan sensible punto de su anatomía con extrema delicadeza. Inició el sabido movimiento para locura del chico, que movía su cuerpo contra ella para hacer la tarea más fácil. Todo se volvió un festival de besos, jadeos y manos, manos moviéndose a un ritmo asfixiante y manos que hacían desaparecer un tanga.

El policía buscaba y buscaba entre la densa multitud de gente que intentaba bailar sin recibir ningún golpe entre tanta gente. Encontró a los dos payasos, entreteniendo a gente con sus monerías y canciones. Más allá encontró a Luffy, anclado a la mesa.

La he visto irse- le reveló el príncipe rubio, cuando hubo escuchado su pregunta-. Iba con el marimo.

¿Con el espadachín?- El peliazul no salía de su sorpresa. Sonrió de triunfo.

Sí, se la estaba llevando.

Franky le miró se soslayo. Él estaba de nuevo ocupado con la pelirroja. Logró colarse a duras penas entre la gente hasta la puerta, y desapareció en la penumbra del hall.

En el piano bar todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido. Las ganas acumuladas y la posibilidad, peligrosa y excitante a la vez, de que los pillaran aceleraba las cosas, pero no dejaba perder por el camino ni una de las sensaciones. Zoro entraba y salía de ella a una velocidad exquisita, mientras ella se aferraba a su ancha espalda, recibiendo con gusto las embestidas, clavando a veces sus uñas por el placer, dejándose transportar a un mundo que hacía mucho que no visitaba. Y quién iba a decirle, en brazos de uno de sus nakamas, del que menos la aceptó de primeras, del que más duro parecía. Ése, ese estaba clavándola contra las teclas del piano. Se imaginó por un momento a un hombre trajeado tocando las teclas que ahora cedían bajo su trasero. Gimió y ese pensamiento desapareció de su mente, siendo substituido por Zoro.

Le sintió gemir en su oído y se estremeció. Fue un gemido ronco, como un ronroneo, pero que la atravesó de punta a punta. Todo era maravilloso, era sublime, estaba acabándose, podía notarlo, se conocía bien en esos campos. Por eso echó la cabeza atrás, clavó los dedos en la firme carne del chico y se preparó para lo que venía.

Él también empezó a notar las sensaciones previas al clímax y aceleró, recreándose en los sonidos propios del sexo. Gruñó cuando Robin agarró una de sus nalgas bruscamente con una mano mientras él notaba como la chica terminaba sonoramente. La besó profundamente mientras aminoraba el paso, dejándole unos segundos para serenarse.

Luego volvió a embestirla para su propio beneficio, mientras ella le abrazaba y le besaba el cuello y la nuez. El chico se vino entre besos y suspiros, y cayó derrotado hacia delante, apoyándose en el piano. Robin le mordió el pecho y le acarició la espalda y los costados, creando un ambiente de relajación increíble para el espadachín. Se sentó en el banco reservado al pianista y Robin apoyó un pie a cada lado de su cuerpo.

El chico apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Robin y suspiró. En ese momento, si no fuera por la música y las risas, y por el hecho de que quizás los estuvieran buscando ya, se hubiera quedado dormido sobre la chica.

Ha sido… increíble…- murmuró el chico, más bien para si que para Robin.

Sí… me ha gustado.

Zoro sonrió y Robin le acarició los cabellos. Tanto si eso significaba el inicio de algo, como si era algo pasajero, algo había despertado en sus adormilados cuerpos. Algo parecido a la lujuria, la pasión, con el nombre que sea, pero que no iba a dejarles ver sus vidas como hasta ese día. Mirar a Zoro mientras levantaba pesas en cubierta no iba a ser nunca como a partir de ahora.

La morena tocó con la mano libre unas cuantas teclas, creando, al azar completamente, una bonita melodía que no hubiese sido capaz de repetir. Sonrió sintiendo todo su cuerpo relajado ya, y siguió danzando con un dedo sobre las teclas. La respiración del chico se volvió profunda y regular sobre su estómago. La sensación de calma post-sexo era deliciosa en todos los sentidos, y sus cuerpos estaban más sensibles que nunca. Tanto, que la simple caricia del cabello de Zoro en su piel le resultaba divina.

Nada podría estropearles ese momento, pensaban, cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Gritó el intruso- ¡¡Súper!!

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta en cuestión de segundos.

Mierda…- se quejó el chico aun contra el estómago de la chica.

Se levantó para cubrirla y miró rabiosamente a Franky, que se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta como si no acabara de interrumpir nada. Les miraba sonriente, como si no esperase haber encontrado otra cosa dentro de esa habitación. Zoro se abrochó los pantalones.

¡Maldito cyborg de mierda!

¡Eh!. ¡Cálmate, fiera!

Robin, entre la confusión del momento, agarró sus pantalones y los subió por sus piernas, buscando taparse lo más rápido posible. Anudó su corsé como pudo y se levantó del piano.

Franky…- lo llamó mientras apretaba un hombro de Zoro en un intento deliberado de calmarle.

El cocinero me dijo que os vio salir juntos- explicó el policía, sin abandonar su maliciosa sonrisa-. Y no creía que fuera verdad. Así que salí a buscaros.

Pues nos has encontrado, demonios- Zoro se acercaba a él, gruñendo y con intenciones nada buenas.

¡Eh!. ¿Qué significa esa cara?- Franky vio acercarse al chico y sacó pecho.

Pues que voy a hacerte daño, cyborg…

¡Inténtalo, nenaza!

Los dos hombres siguieron mirándose mal hasta que Robin intervino.

Zoro…- lo llamó agarrándole de un brazo, el paró- Franky no va a decir nada… ¿A que no, Franky?

No- Franky se cruzó de brazos-. No tengo ningún interés en vosotros dos.

¡Pues que se note, joder!- Exclamó Zoro, sólo privándose de estrangular al otro hombre por el agarre de Robin.

Pues siendo así… ¿Nos disculpas, Franky?- Robin avanzó un paso sin soltar a su repentino amante.

Claro…- dijo el cyborg, notando como unas incipientes lágrimas de alegría asomaban inevitablemente. Disimuló dándose la vuelta- Ya me iba.

¿Por qué mierda lloras?- Zoro levantó un puño al aire- ¡Esto no es para llorar!

¿A quién ves tú llorando?- Alcanzaron a oír mientras el hombre salía corriendo- ¡Lo vuestro me ha llegado al corazón!

Zoro se volvió a Robin con cara de no poder creerse nada. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó.

Mientras, entre música y pasos de baile, un luchador de sumo probaba toda la comida habida y por haber, dos payasos bailaban cogidos de las manos, un príncipe se entretenía con su princesa por si no volvía a ocurrir y un policía en tanga corría hacía la fiesta, con una mano cubriéndose los ojos, pero sin llorar nada.

* * *

**Bue, esto ha sido todoooo!!!**

**Dedico el fic a sofi, sobretodo los trozos super de Franky, pk ella lo vio nacer y crecer... Besos, mi amor ¡¡ai lof yu!! **

**Byeee**

**(sé k era un fic de regalo, jajajajajaja)**


End file.
